Our Little Miracle
by spidermonkey1918
Summary: cute little story about Edward and Bella becoming parents. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oh My God

**I couldn't resist doing a story like this. I love the ones where they have a baby – they're so cute. I hope I do it justice! Read and review plz to let me know if I should keep going!**

Oh My God. I looked down at the object I was holding with tears glistening in my eyes. Alice knocked on the door.

"Bella? Are you OK?" She walked in with a worried expression.

"Is this really true?" She grinned.

"YES! Oh Bella I'm so excited!" I smiled at her enthusiasm.

I sighed and looked down at the test again. "Alice this isn't supposed to happen…it's supposed to be impossible."

"Bella," she said, sitting down next to me, "Edward is going to be really happy about this, you know." I nodded. I really hoped he wouldn't freak out.

"Where is he?"

"Bella? Alice? Are you in there?" came my husband's voice from outside the bathroom door.

"Yeah come on in!" Alice excused herself so I could talk to Edward alone. I looked into his bright topaz eyes.

"Bella what's wrong?" I smiled and stood up and showed him the little pink plus sign. He took it from my hands and stared at it in disbelief and confusion.

"What's this?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Edward, for someone who's been through medical school twice, I would have thought you'd know what a pregnancy test was."

"Silly Bella, of course I know what it is. What I meant was why do you have it and why is there a pink plus sign?"

Alice walked in again and sighed, frustrated. "Edward, maybe you're not getting it. What Bella is trying to tell you is that she is PREGNANT with YOUR child. Understand?" I closed my eyes and waited for Edward's reaction.

When he didn't say anything, I opened my eyes slowly and nervously. I saw a huge grin across his face and his eyes were alight with excitement and a hint of confusion.

He closed the distance between us in one stride and scooped me up into a bear hug. He looked down at me and kissed me passionately.

"But…I thought it was impossible…" he murmured to himself. I giggled.

"So did I, but it seems when it comes to us, nothing is impossible." He grinned and nodded in agreement.

As it turns out, I was pregnant. Carlisle checked me himself. He asked me a bunch of questions, felt my stomach and took a blood sample. I had been throwing up constantly for the past few days, but I had put it down to stomach flu or something.

I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that we would get the chance to be parents. It was a miracle.

Edward was ecstatic. It was actually kind of cute. He was always happy and even took Emmett's teasing about him 'knocking me up' lightly.

I however was sick as a dog. Every morning, without fail, I would clamp my hand over my mouth and Edward would pick me up and sprint to the bathroom so I could lean over the toilet and wretch up everything I had eaten in the past 24 hours.

Edward would hold my hair out of my face and rub my back soothingly while vomit-induced tears ran down my cheeks.

A month after we found out about the pregnancy, Alice forced me to go shopping with her. I protested and said I would only come if Edward went with us.

Alice reluctantly agreed and we set of to Seattle to find stuff for the baby.

"So, do you want to know what the baby is going to be?"

"No!" we both said. I gave her a smile. "Alice, we want it to be a surprise. This is our one and only chance to have a family and we want to do it right."

She sighed. "OK, I guess you're right." Her face immediately brightened when we passed a shop full of baby stuff and a whole section devoted to maternity wear. "Let's go in here! We'll get neutral colour clothing, toys, and blankets - the works!"

As we wandered around the store, Alice got more and more excited. As soon as we reached the clothing section, she disappeared, shouting over her shoulder that we can do as we please and be back here in and hour.

"Edward, I'm hungry. Can we go get something to eat please?"

"Of course. What would you like?" he asked as we walked towards the food court.

I looked around, trying to find something that would catch my eye.

"I think I'll go for a salad sandwich." I sat down and Edward went off to buy me my food and a bottle of water.

I began to scoff it down as soon as he placed it in front of me. He chuckled.

"What?"

"Well, no offence, but do you think maybe you should slow down a little?"

"But I'm hungry!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "OK, but at least take a drink – you're going to make yourself sick."

I took a few sips of my water and took another big bite of the sandwich. Once I had it all down, Alice appeared in front of us.

"Hey, I thought we were going to meet you back there?"

"Doesn't matter, I already got everything."

"Don't we get a say in anything, Alice?" I complained.

"Silly Bella, I looked ahead to see what you would want. By the way, you have excellent taste," she said flashing her teeth at me. I rolled my eyes.

"OK, I want to go home, I'm exhausted." Alice opened her mouth to protest but Edward held his hand up to her face.

"Save it, Alice. She needs to go home and rest." Alice pouted but didn't say anything.

--

I must have fallen asleep on the way home, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in our big golden bed.

"Morning, love," came my favorite sound in the world.

"Morning?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you've been out for a while." I ran that over in my head. We left Seattle at 4pm yesterday. It was now….11am. Wow.

"Edward, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Well…I was just wondering…when am I going to be changed now?" He let me snuggle up closer to him.

"Yes, I was thinking about that too. I think maybe a couple of months after the baby is born? You know, once we get settled and everything. I think we'll also have to move to Alaska first, too." He looked at me apologetically.

I nodded. "OK, that seems reasonable. Now, more importantly, what've we got to eat? I'm starving," I said, patting my belly.

His eyes lit up at my gesture and he put his hand on mine. We looked at each other – our eyes saying everything that we couldn't. I don't think life gets better than this.

He leaned in to kiss me softly. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I smiled at him, and my stomach chose that inappropriate time to grumble. He laughed and picked me up to take me downstairs to the kitchen.

**Well let me know what you think! Review, review, review!**


	2. an

Hey

Hey! So who knew they would actually have a baby, huh? I'm not so sure I should keep writing this – after Nessie it would just sound weird. I'm thinking what I'll do is make it all human…change it slightly. What do you think?


	3. 3 months later

Alrighty well I've decided that I will keep writing this, so bear with me, it may take a while what with school, exams, etc…anyway, happy reading

**Alrighty well I've decided that I will keep writing this, so bear with me, it may take a while what with school, exams, etc…anyway, happy reading!**

3 months later….

At 4 months, I was showing much more noticeably. Alice had dragged me shopping to get maternity clothes from all sorts of expensive stores. I was perfectly happy in my old sweats and T-shirts, but Alice will be Alice. She said it was 'unacceptable to wear them when there are fashionable alternatives'.

Thankfully by now I was over the morning sickness. Instead of that now I had cravings for anything and everything. Emmett thought it was hilarious when I came downstairs one day asking for Brussel sprouts and honey. Looking back on that makes me feel ill…ugh…

--

I woke up groggily and rolled over. I was only able to sleep on my back and sides now, which restricted my use of movement during the night, making my already stiff muscles even more painful.

"Morning, love." Edward was grinning at me.

I sighed. "What did I say?"

He chuckled. "Well, we have names now. You mentioned your favorite name for a boy and girl."

"Really? What are they?" I didn't consciously have any names picked out…

"Well, for a boy you said you liked William. For a girl you said you liked Hannah."

"Hmm. I do like the sound of that, actually. What about middle names?"

"Well, I was actually thinking of William Charles or Hannah Elizabeth. What do you think?"

I rolled them over in my head. "Yeah, I like them. William Charles Cullen or Hannah Elizabeth Cullen. Sounds nice. I still can't believe this is happening! OK, I'm hungry. Can you please help me get downstairs?"

"Sure." He lifted me effortlessly into his arms and brought me downstairs to the kitchen, where I opened the fridge and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"There's nothing good to eat!" I complained. He chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, I am seriously hungry." He masked his face in a too innocent way.

"Well, what would you like? I'll go to the store and get you something." I smiled at him - he was such a good husband and father-to-be.

"Ummm, I think I want pancakes today. With lots of maple syrup. Buy two bottles, just in case." He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

After he left, I walked into the lounge room where Emmett and Jasper playing a game of baseball on the Wii. It was hilarious. We had to have several controls on standby, as Emmett tended to squeeze them a little too hard when he got upset.

I plonked myself down next to Esme, who was watching her 'sons' with great amusement.

"How did you sleep, dear?"

"Pretty well, thanks. How much are they betting?"

She laughed. "Emmett bet Jasper 200 that he could beat him. Jasper won so Emmett made it best out of three." I was laughing along with her by the time she stopped speaking.

"Bella!" Alice's sing-song voice came from the other room. "Let's get you dressed for today!"

I groaned. "No, Alice! I haven't even had breakfast yet! Besides, I am _not_ going out today, so what's the point?"

"Bella, there doesn't have to be a point to get dressed up. Edward will be back in 1 minute and 37 seconds so after breakfast I want you up in my bathroom. OK?"

I sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

As promised, Edward returned a few minutes later, bags full of food.

He immediately started mixing ingredients together and before I knew it, there was a plate of steaming hot pancakes drowning in maple syrup making my mouth water sitting on the table in front of me.

I began shovelling them into my mouth, ignoring the fact that my throat was being burnt in the process.

"Bella! Time for hair and make-up!"

"Alice!" I whined. "I don't wanna."

Half an hour later, I walked downstairs in a completely new outfit (maternity, unfortunately), and my hair was in light, bouncy curls. Alice reluctantly agreed to put only a small amount of make-up on my face - she has learned that pregnant Bella is able to put up a much better fight when she feels up to it.

Edward kissed me on the cheek when I made it downstairs into his arms.

"Bella, you look beautiful. Carlisle just called and reminded us that the doctor had to change our appointment for tomorrow to today. It's time for the 16 week check-up on the baby."

"OK, when do we have to leave?"

"In about half an hour. Do you want anything before we go?"

"No, but I think we should pick up some lunch on the way home. I want to stop at the supermarket and pick up stuff for dinner as well. I told Charlie we would have dinner with him before we go away, so I was thinking tomorrow we could go to his place? It's probably easier to go to him."

"OK, have you spoken to him yet?"

"I was going to wait to talk to you first, actually. But I might call him now to make sure it's alright before we go to the store and buy stuff."

I spoke to Charlie, who was in a surprisingly chatty mood, and we agreed that Edward and I would come over for dinner (meaning I would cook) at 7pm the next night.

"So, love," Edward started as we sped down the highway to the hospital. "We can find out the sex of the baby today. What do you think?"

"I bet Alice will be happy if we find out today. That way, she can start on the nursery without having to hide it from you. I do want to know, though, because then we can start calling it by name, instead of Baby. Do you want to know?"

He smiled at me as he parked the car. "I would love to know. Alice will be thrilled. I can hear Carlisle; he says he'll meet us outside Dr Hart's office."

"Edward, Bella. How did you sleep, Bella? I left before you were awake."

"Hi, Carlisle. I slept pretty well, I can't move around very much so that makes it uncomfortable, but all things considered, pretty good."

"Mr and Mrs Cullen?" Dr Hart came out of her office holding my file. Carlisle wished us luck and said he'd meet us at home after our appointment.

"So, Bella, how have you been feeling?"

"Tired. I'm finding it harder to sleep nowadays. My back is getting sorer everyday and I'm only four months! Is that normal?"

"Absolutely. Even though you're not that big yet, aching muscles and joints is completely normal. Other than that, are there any other concerns?"

I looked at Edward and he shrugged. "I don't think so. We were wondering though if we might be able to find out the sex of the baby today. Bella and my sister are anxious to get started on the nursery." He chuckled.

Dr Hart laughed along with him. "Sure, I'll get the monitor set up for an ultrasound."

I lay down on the examination table and she squirted cold gel onto my belly. She ran the sensor over my stomach and both she and Edward gasped.

"What? What's wrong with the baby?!" I started to panic.

"Nothing's wrong, love. Look at the screen." I stared at the screen for the moment, seeing nothing.

Then, the most beautiful image showed up on screen.

"Is that-" Edward nodded and turned to look at me.

"There are two of them! We've got two babies?" I was ecstatic. Edward kissed me in a way he had never kissed me before.

"Congratulations, you two. Do you want to know the sexes?"

"Yes please."

"Right, well, here we have a little girl, she's curled up. And here is your little boy! You have one of each, congratulations!"

I didn't realise I was crying until Edward was wiping my tears away with his cold fingers, a stupid grin on his face, too.

"Oh, Edward, we have two! Can you believe it?"

"William and Hannah. You are the most amazing creature on earth, Bella." I laughed.

"You helped." I joked. He laughed along with me as Dr Hart continued with the regular check-up procedure.

Edward opened my car door for me and was in his seat before I had even gotten my seatbelt done up.

"Everyone is going to be so excited! Do you think we'll be able to cope with two babies?"

"Bella, sweetheart, there are eight people in our family. I'm sure we'll manage. Besides, seven of them don't require sleep, so we'll have round the clock supervision." He chuckled.

"True." I could barely contain myself as we pulled up to the house. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Then something occurred to me.

"Alice knows, doesn't she?" I guessed. Nothing gets past that pixie-like vampire.

"I'm sure she does. She has never thought about it, though. She knew we would want to find out for ourselves."

Emmett and Jasper were still battling it out baseball style when we walked into the house. Esme came over to greet us and sensed that we had news to tell everyone. It was probably because I couldn't stop smiling and Alice was buzzing with excitement.

"How was your appointment?" Esme asked with care.

"Fantastic! Could everyone please come and sit down? Edward and I have some news."

Emmett was about to argue, but with a glare from both Edward and Esme silently sat down next to Rosalie as Alice, Jasper and Carlisle joined them.

"OK, what's this news you're talking about? I've yet to finish Jasper off." Emmett, of course.

"Well," I began. "We had our 16 week check-up today, as you know. We wanted to find out the sex of the baby today so that Alice could get started on the nursery and not have to hide it from Edward."

"So what is the baby?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Hold on, Esme. There's more." Alice almost squealed.

"Dr Hart did an ultrasound and when we looked at it…" Esme was almost on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"We're having twins!" I was a heartbeat away from jumping up and down. It's just as well I didn't, though, because who knows what would have happened to me or the kids with my clumsiness.

Esme looked as though she would cry if she could.

"Congratulations! Oh my, this is so exciting! Two babies! Well Alice and I are going up to Alaska tomorrow. We were going to go to start on the nursery, but now we have two to do! Oh, how wonderful!" Esme had as much enthusiasm as Alice.

Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and gave Edward a hug. Jasper and Emmett said a quick 'congratulations' and got back to their competition.

The person that surprised me the most, though, was Rosalie. We had never been anywhere near as close as I was to Alice or Esme, but since we found out about Baby, or should I now say Hannah and William, she had become surprisingly supportive.

She kissed me on the cheek and did the same to Edward before going back to the couch to watch her husband make a fool of himself.

As soon as everyone had calmed down, I began to feel hungry. I wandered in the direction of the kitchen, then realised that in the rush to get home and tell everyone the news, we had forgotten to stop at the store.

I felt Edward's arms around me as I reached the kitchen table to get the keys.

"Where are you going, love?"

"We forgot to go to the store. And I'm hungry."

"I'll come with you."

"Sure, but let's go now. I'm starving. I'll have to get some chicken or steaks or something for dinner with Charlie, since we can't eat fish. One of the downsides to being pregnant." He laughed.

"OK, come on. How about we get steaks? That way, I can have mine _very_ rare and it might be easier to stomach." he said, looking slightly queasy. I laughed at him.

"That sounds like a good idea. What am I going to have for dinner tonight? I feel like eating pasta. That's quick and easy."

We sped down the highway to Forks' supermarket. I gathered various ingredients for dinner with Charlie and for my pasta, while Edward looked at different foods in disgust.

"How do people eat this stuff?" he mused, eyeing a packet of M&M's.

"Edward, it's chocolate. Every normal person likes chocolate. Speaking of which, throw a packet of those M&M's in the trolley. I feel like some chocolate now." He laughed and tossed two packets of them into the trolley.

We arrived back home an hour later and I got started on my dinner straight away. The ravioli was sitting in the bubbling hot water when Edward came and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

He placed his hands on either side of my belly and I placed my hands on top of his.

I sighed. "Edward, I don't think life gets any better than this."

"I couldn't agree more." Just as he leaned in to kiss me, the water started bubbling so high it started to spurt over the sides of the pot and so I was forced to pull away from Edward and turn the heat down on the stove.

After another uncomfortable night's sleep, I woke up moody. All the family quickly learned to not speak to me unless they were spoken to. Edward made me breakfast as he gloated about being the only one not being told off by me.

He then ran me a hot bath, which I slid into easily. I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt two ice cold hands start to rub my stiff shoulders, making my whole body feel like a lump of jelly.

"Mmm that feels so good. Thank-you Edward."

"My pleasure, love. I thought my wife and children might need this." he chuckled.

I moaned as his hands worked their magic on my neck. "You thought right."

After a while, the water started to turn cold, so he helped me out of the bath and dried me off with a fluffy, white towel.

"Alice left you an outfit here to wear today. What do you want to do today?" he asked me as I eyed the maternity pants and top Alice had left.

"Well, we've got dinner tonight with Charlie, so can we just watch a couple of movies until we have to go?"

"Sure. Get dressed and you can come and pick them out. I'll get you some popcorn and a drink, OK?" I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Thankyou. I'll meet you in our room, 'kay?" He gave his agreement and set out for the kitchen.

I had trouble choosing which movie I wanted to watch and in the end decided I had time to watch all three of my choices.

Edward lay in bed with me. My first choice was Dirty Dancing. It was one of my favorites. I couldn't count the number of times I watched it with my mother back in Phoenix.

My next choice made Edward laugh. For some reason, I had the sudden urge to watch Toy Story.

"Toy Story, Bella?"

"What? It's a good movie. It's good for kids and adults!" He gave me a 'yeah, OK, whatever' look and switched it on.

My final choice was The Sound of Music. Edward approved of this one.

"I remember when this came out. It was a huge hit. This is one of Julie Andrews' best movies."

"I dunno, Mary Poppins and The Princess Diaries _are_ good movies. But yes, this is a good movie."

We didn't get to watch it all, unfortunately, because we had to leave to have dinner with Charlie.

The night went off without any major events. Charlie was thrilled to hear he was getting two grandchildren out of me. When we first told him I was pregnant, I wasn't sure how he was going to react.

He had been good about Edward and I getting married, and thankfully he didn't _say_ he was too upset about Edward getting me pregnant.

When we returned home, I immediately went to bed. I said goodnight to the family, brushed my teeth and fell asleep almost the minute my head hit the pillow.

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night, tears pouring from my eyes.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked frantically.

"I had the most awful dream."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

**Thanks for reading, review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

-"Well…" Tears began to trickle down my cheeks again

-"Well…" Tears began to trickle down my cheeks again.

"Bella, it's OK, sweetheart. You're safe. Tell me what happened."

I took a deep breath.

"We were in the car. You, me and the babies. I was still human, I think. Then, you had to swerve the car because something was on the road. We were OK, but when we got out to see what it was…oh, it was horrible! The Volturi were there, and they wanted the babies. I couldn't do anything! They took them away and you…they k-k-killed you! And I was just standing there…"

I couldn't finish. I broke down into sobs again and Edward kept whispering that I was OK, the babies were OK and that he was OK.

I wanted to believe him. I really did. But it was so _real_.

"Bella, nothing's going to happen. When the babies are born, we'll change you as soon as we can and we'll all be safe, OK?"

"But what about the babies? What if the Volturi want to take them away? I don't want to lose them!"

"They won't take them away. I won't let them. I don't want to lose them either."

After a while of being consoled, I was able to drift off into a light sleep again.

I woke in the morning tireder than I had been when I went to bed the night before. Edward insisted I stay in bed a while longer and I obeyed, feeling too weak to do anything.

I woke up again at 1pm to a delicious smell wafting from downstairs. I sat up and carefully walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I found Edward at the stove, turning over a piece of sizzling bacon. Next to him was a plate of sliced tomatoes which he then swiftly placed in the pan and watched them sizzle.

I wrapped my arms around him from behind and buried my head in his back, inhaling his scent.

"Good afternoon, love. Did you sleep any better?" he said as he turned around to hug me back.

"Much better. That smells good. Is it nearly ready?"

"I think so. It's been on for a while. Do you want it in a sandwich?"

"No thanks, just on a plate. Is there any maple syrup left? I want some."

"Maple syrup? Sure…" He gave me a weird look but reached into the cupboard to get the bottle and place it on the table next to my plate.

I proceeded to drown my bacon in the sugary syrup, feeling more awake.

"What are we doing today?" I asked with a mouth full.

"Very attractive, Bella. I'm not sure - what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. How about we go to the meadow? We haven't been since before the wedding." He grinned at me and nodded in agreement.

Once I had finished my food, Alice whisked me upstairs and pulled out an outfit I had never seen before for me to wear. It was just a simple pair of jeans and white singlet top. She then handed me a light-blue sweater and comfortable flats (a good idea, considering my lack of co-ordination and current state of bearing mine and Edward's pride and joys).

Despite my protesting, Edward insisted on carrying me to the car. He sped down the driveway and turned to drive towards the meadow.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I was wondering...what are the babies going to be like? I mean, human mother, vampire father...how's it going to work?"

"Well, Carlisle has actually been looking into that. He thinks that they will most likely be half and half. They may take more characteristics of either one, but right now it's fairly impossible to say."

"So will they get old?"

"Well, I can't be sure, but I don't think so. They will be very unique. As far as we know, they will be the only children to a human and vampire. Most humans tend not to live as long as to know they're pregnant after...being with vampires."

"Huh. Our unique little miracles. We should start talking to them, you know."

"Talking to them?"

"Yeah. So that they know who we are, when they decide to grace us with their presence."

He laughed at me.

"I guess that's a good idea." He cleared his throat as he parked the car at the trail and turned to look at my swollen belly. "Come on, Hannah and Will, we're here. This is Mommy and Daddy's favorite place in the world. This is where we first got together. It's beautiful."

I stared at him in amazement. It was the cutest thing I had ever heard, him speaking to the babies. My heart started doing flips when he called us 'Mommy and Daddy.' In a flash, he was at my car door and helping me out.

He swooped me up and took off running to our little haven. When he set me down, I started walking to the middle of the meadow, caressing my belly as I went.

He was sitting beside me before I had even begun the now long process of sitting down.

"Show-off." I muttered, as he chuckled and lay down on the grass. I finally managed to sit down, and then I leaned over and put my head on Edward's chest. He wrapped his cold arms around me and started humming my familiar lullaby.

After a few moments, my lullaby stopped and he started humming a new tune. It was slow and sweet and it took me a while to realise what it was.

"Is that for the babies?"

"Yep. I've been working on it while you've been sleeping for the past couple of weeks. Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's gorgeous. They'll love it." We stayed silent for a moment, just listening to the wind in the trees and the birds singing.

"Oh!" I gasped suddenly.

"What?! What's wrong?" I grabbed Edward's hand as I felt the movement inside me again.

I placed Edward's hand on the right side of my belly and watched as his face lit up as one of our children (William, I'm guessing) threw a forceful kick into his palm.

"Damn, he's strong. Is that the vampire in him?"

"Nah, that's just my little man." I giggled at the proud father-to-be.

It was at that moment that the rain decided to interrupt our family time. I groaned and Edward helped me to stand up before he picked me up and ran back to the car.

The babies continued to kick me all the way home. At one point, I hissed at my belly and told them to stop it, which caused Edward to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, love. Are you OK?" Edward apologised.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who knew they'd be so strong, though?" I undid my seatbelt as he parked the car and winced as I received another blow to the kidney.

Edward carried me inside and ran us upstairs to our bedroom.

"Why don't you have a nap? I'll wake you in time for dinner."

I shook my head. "I can't sleep with them kicking me like this. I think I'll have a bath instead. Can you run it for me?"

"Sure, give me two minutes." I got my battered old copy of 'Wuthering Heights' and got changed into my fluffy bath robe.

I smiled when I walked into the bathroom. Edward had lit heaps of little tea candles, giving the room a dim, romantic glow. As I climbed into the hot water, I could feel all my muscles relax.

The babies had calmed down, which I was extremely grateful for. I put my book on the side of the bath and lay back, closing my eyes. I don't think life could get any better than this.

**Sorry I've taken so long, but my life is so hectic at the moment!! Please review, it would make me feel so much better!!**


	5. Chapter 5

There was only one word that came to mind as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Fat.

I was six months pregnant now and the twins got bigger every day. So far the pregnancy has been nothing but normal - just like any other human pregnancy. The only difference (besides the father being a vampire) was that my children were a lot more active than most.

This fact didn't exactly thrill me. It was near impossible to sleep and I still had a good two months ahead of me. Carlisle said that because they were twins, and half vampires, they would most likely come a few weeks early.

I had absolutely no problem with this, apart from the fact that I was nervous as hell about being a mom.

Looking after _my_ mom was one thing, she was an adult, but being responsible for not one but _two_ children?

Edward said I had nothing to worry about, and that I would be a great mom, but I couldn't help but to feel anxious at the thought of me holding a baby with my balance problems.

I sighed loudly. "What's wrong, love?" Without any apparent reason, tears started trickling down my cheeks.

"I'm fat!" I wailed. Edward looked as though he was hiding a smile.

"Bella, sweetheart, you're not fat. You're beautiful. I love you."

"You have to say that - you're my husband. Look at me; I'm like a freakin' beached whale!" This time he let slip a small chuckle to which I scowled.

Alice heard my complaining and entered the room. "Bella, you're not _that_ big. If you're feeling fat, though, we'll dress you in black. OK?"

"I suppose so." She ducked into my closet and pulled out a new pants and top outfit that was all black. I put them on, holding on to Edward's shoulder to keep my balance.

I started wailing again when I looked into the mirror for the second time.

"Now I look like I'm in mourning!" Edward pulled me to him and soothed me.

"Bella, love, you look beautiful. There's not long to go and then we'll be holding them in our arms. What do you want to do today?"

"I just want to relax around the house. Charlie wanted to have dinner with us, too. How about tonight?"

"That sounds fine. Why don't you call him and I'll get you something to eat?"

"'Kay." He left me with the phone and went down to the kitchen. I punched the numbers on the phone to call my old home.

"Hello?" came Charlie's familiar voice.

"Hi, Dad. How you doing?"

"Bella! I'm great, how're you? How long to go now?"

"I'm OK, there's about 2 and a half months to go now, and I can't wait. Edward is really excited, too. Listen, what are you doing for dinner tonight? It's just going to be Edward and me at home, so we thought you might like to join us."

"I'd love to. What time?"

"Um, how about around seven?"

"Sounds good. I've got to go, I'm gonna go watch the game with Billy. See you later, love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Edward walked back into the room carrying a plate of fresh fruit. My mouth started to water slightly.

"Yum, thanks. Can I please have a drink?" As soon as the request was out of my mouth, Alice waltzed into the room holding a glass of water.

"Two steps ahead of you, Bella." she chirped. I smiled and took a big swig of the water.

Esme then came in with my cell phone in her hand.

"Bella, dear, it's your mother." she handed me the phone with a smile.

"Hi Mom!"

"Bella! How are you, honey?"

"I'm OK. I feel so fat, though. The babies are in fine form right now!" I jumped slightly as Edward put his hands on either side of my belly to feel our children kicking me through my skin.

"They take after their mother, then. You used to kick me like there was no tomorrow."

"Really? Wow. I thought they were taking after Edward. He says hi, by the way." she laughed lightly. "Anyway, what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, not much. Phil has just come home - he went to New York for two weeks. I was going to go too, but then a friend got sick and I had to help her out..." I listened to the rest of her ramble about life with Phil, glad to hear from her.

"Mom, listen I have to go, everyone is going out tonight so Charlie is coming over to have dinner with Edward and I. I'll call you soon, OK?"

"'Kay, honey. Love you. I'll try and visit you soon, I'll want to meet my grandkids! Say hi to Charlie."

"Will do. Love you, too. Bye, Mom."

"That was nice of Renee to call. I don't think she was too pleased when we told her you were pregnant. She seems to be quite happy now."

"Yeah, she does. She said I used to kick her. Maybe there is some of me in the babies."

"Of course there is, love. They're going to have the best mommy the world could give them."

"Yeah, yeah. They're going to love their daddy, too. It's hard to think of myself as a _mom_. At least to my own children, anyway."

"I never thought I'd be a father. You've given me everything I could ever want and more. I love you." He leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you too, Ed-"

"Bella!" Alice interrupted. "What are you going to wear tonight? I have to leave soon!"

"Alice! It's only Charlie, he doesn't care what I wear in my own house! I'll wear a pair of jeans and a t-shirt - there, done!"

She huffed but dashed into my closet anyway and returned seconds later with dark blue maternity jeans and a red, flowy top that allowed room for the continent that was my stomach. She put a pair of red ballet flats in front of my feet and left to get changed herself for their hunting trip. Edward had made sure to hunt the night before everyone else was going so that we could have some peace and quiet together.

Once I was changed, I waddled down to the kitchen to start the preparations for dinner. I decided on a simple meatloaf - it was Charlie's favorite and Edward was able to stomach it easily enough.

Charlie arrived at about 7:05pm. He seemed genuinely happy to see us. He told me how surprised he was about my size to which I glared at him. Being pregnant had made me even more self conscious than I had been before I got pregnant.

"Who won the game, Charlie?" Edward asked. "Bella hogged the TV all day so I didn't catch the end score." I poked my tongue out at him childishly. He grinned back at me.

"Florida. It was a good game, actually. The replay is on tomorrow. You should let him watch it, Bells." Charlie told me, grinning.

"Haha. Edward, you can watch the game tomorrow, OK?"

"Thanks, love." I kissed him quickly then went to the freezer to put out some apple pie for dessert.

"Here, Dad," I said handing Charlie a bowl of now hot apple pie.

"So what have you kids been up to?"

"Oh, this and that. We have to move soon after the babies are born because Carlisle was given a new job in Alaska. Esme and Alice have been up to Alaska a few times to prepare the nursery for the kids." Charlie's face fell slightly when I mentioned us moving.

"I'm going to miss you, Bells. You too, Edward. You've grown up too fast, kiddo." I smiled at him.

"We'll keep in touch! I'm not sure when we'll get to visit next, with the babies and all. But you'll get to meet them before we leave, so that's something." Charlie smiled more brightly and nodded before going back to eating his apple pie.

Edward, who had declined dessert, was oddly quiet. I put my hand on his.

"Edward? What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing to worry about, love." he then added quietly so that only I could hear, "Charlie's just going to miss you so much, that's all. It's hard to listen to."

I suddenly felt awful for both Edward and my father. I was going to miss Charlie, too, but nothing pained me more than Edward in pain.

I told Edward we would talk about it later and began to clear away the dishes.

"Bella, love, let me do that. You shouldn't do too much, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, I'm clearing the the table, not running a marathon. But thank-you, some help would be good. Can you grab the tub of cream and the napkins?"

"Sure." he walked into the kitchen with me while Charlie went into the lounge to catch the score on a basketball game.

"Edward, about what Charlie was thinking...I'll miss him, too, but it's enevitable. I wasn't going to stay with him forever. I have my own life with you, now."

"I know, love. He knows that, too. I just felt sorry for him. Now let's get back out there before he starts to wnder where we are." He took my hand and led me into the lounge to the couch.

Edward and Charlie watched the game for about 15 minutes until Charlie decided it was time for him to go home.

"I'll see you soon. Come up and see me next time." he kissed my cheek before he walked out the door.

"Sure. I'll call you soon. Bye, Dad."

I yawned and without warning, Edward had picked me up nad started sprinting for the stairs.

"Time for bed, sweetheart." I giggled.

"Edward, you do realise I'm not 5 years old, don't you?"

"Yes, but my dear, you and out two little miracles in your belly need some sleep, and sleep you shall get. So, bedtime!"

He set me down so I could have a 'human minute.' As soon I was showered, changed and brushed my teeth, I climbed into bed and snuggled up to Edward's side.

He started humming, but before I fell asleep, I had a question for him.

"Edward?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, love?"

"When am I going to have the babies? Alice must know. Do you?"

"Yes she does and yes, so do I. Do you really want to know, though?"

"Just tell me if it's really soon."

"It's soon enough. Now hush and go to sleep Mrs Cullen." I sighed in content.

"I'll never get used to that name, you know."

"Sure you will. I love it. Now quit stalling and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, darling. I love you."

"I love you, too." I drifted off to sleep wondering just how soon I would be holding my little angels in my arms.

**Hey sorry it's been a while! My end of year exams are in a week and I have heaps of studying to do, but as soon as I finish school I'll try and update more! Please review...I'm thinking maybe she might have them nxt chapter...what do you think? Review, review, review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm in the middle of exams and got sick of studying so I decided to whip this up for you. I've got no hope of passing my chem exam, so what's the point in studying? This is so much more fun and beneficial for my sanity. Chem is way too hard - it's something only Edward's can do :P Anyway, enjoy and review!!!**

Two weeks had passed since Edward told me that both he and Alice knew when I was going to have the babies. I could feel it getting closer - I was beginning to have false labour contractions, which is apparently completely normal. Carlisle estimated that there was no more than two weeks to go, so the twins will be here a little early.

This worried me for a while, but Carlisle assured me that the babies would be fine if they were born that soon. If possible, I had gotten even bigger over the past two weeks and I was getting a total of four hours of sleep a night these days. This made me even more moody and I felt guilty for being so horrible to everyone who triggered my angry pregnancy hormones off.

All that aside, Edward was my saviour. He never worried about names I threw at him, he rubbed my back when I was having contractions and he was always there to get me whatever I needed. He sang to me at night, which always helped me to get a little more sleep.

On Tuesday morning, at about 8:30am, I was just beginning to wake up when a stab of pain rippled through my body. I screamed out and everyone was in the room in two seconds, Edward trying to sooth me with a pained expression.

"Carlisle! What's wrong with her?"

"I think it may have something to do with the babies. She might be in labour. Let me go get my bag." As soon as Carlisle had left the room, the pain stopped. I felt exactly as I did when I woke up most mornings.

"I'm in labour?" I asked in surprise.

"I think so, love. How do you feel now?"

"Fine. There's no pain at all - " As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the stabbing pain came back again. I breathed heavily through my mouth in an attempt to calm myself.

"Bella, love, are you alright?"

"If I'm in labour I want a damn epidural!" Edward chuckled and I glared firecely at him.

"OK, love, Carlisle has gone to get you something for the pain now." I nodded weakly and concentrated on my breathing. I felt like I was in a Lamoz class. Edward was sitting behind me, rubbing my back, while I rubbed my belly and took in big, heavy breaths.

"Here we go, Bella." Carlisle said as he came back into the room. I looked away as he put the drip in my arm. I felt the medication take immediate action and I was glad of the relief.

Five hideous hours later, Carlisle announced that it was time. Everyone but Edward, Alice and Carlisle left the room so that I could have the twins. We hadn't planned on a home birth, but it just so happened that we were unable to make it to hospital in time. If we had of left right after I went into labour, we would have, but let me tell you, when you are in the process of preparing to give birth to two human beings (well, half vampires in my case) you do not feel like going out.

"Edward, this medication is wearing off, I want more!"

"I'm sorry, Bella, it's too late now. It will all be over soon. Just try and push now, OK?"

"What do you mean it's too late?!"

"The babies are coming, it's not going to work."

"You mean I have to feel everything? All this pain?"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Just think, though, in a few minutes Hannah and William will be here and it'll all be over!" I tried to focus my mind on this fact while my two children put me through hell.

"Come on, Bella, push!" Alice's excited voice sounded from beside me.

"Edward!" I screamed, tears running down my face. "This hurts so much!"

"I know, I know. You're doing so well, though. Keep going, you're nearly there."

"Can't you do it for me?" I asked pathetically.

"I would if I could, darling. Keep going, the head is crowning." Edward started sounding more excited all of a sudden.

"Ugh, that's gross! Keep going, Bella!" Alice called over my screaming.

"You're doing a great job, Bella. Two more big pushes and Baby No. 1 will be out!" Carlisle said enthusiastically. I pushed with everything I had, and I swear a vein almost burst in my head from the effort.

The most beautiful cry of a baby girl came from somewhere nearby. I looked up to see Carlisle holding a tiny creature wrapped in a pink towel, which Alice had conveniently brought in with her. Edward took her out of Carlisle's arms gently and placed her in my waiting arms. I cradled her to my chest and kissed her soft head. I had tears streaming down my face and Edward looked as if the smile on his face would never wear off.

After two minutes, Edward took Hannah from me and gave her to Alice, while I gritted my teeth and prepared to give birth to my son.

I pushed and screamed and cried and yelled out things to Edward that I hoped he ignored. By the look on his face, it seemed as though the insults I was throwing at him didn't matter.

A few hellish minutes later, my baby boy screamed out, letting us all know he had entered the world safely. I once again had tears flowing steadily down my cheeks and Edward couldn't wipe that silly grin off his face. William was placed in my arms, wrapped in a blue towel, while Hannah was sleeping peacefully in her Daddy's arms. Edward was such a cute father. He was absolutely smitten by our babies, as was I.

"Congratulations! They're gorgeous!" Alice gushed quietly. She took Hannah from Edward and stroked her little cheek making soft cooing noises at her.

The rest of the family filed in as Edward took our son from my arms to meet him.

"Oh, Bella, Edward. They're perfect. You did such a beautiful job, Bella honey." Esme smiled as she looked at her grandchildren. Alice placed Hannah in Esme's arms and the happy grandmother's face lit up.

William had ended up in Rosalie's arms, who looked utterly content holding my son and Edward came to sit next to me on the bed, where the sheets had somehow managed to cover me.

"Well done, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you, too. I'm sorry about what I was yelling at you. I don't really remember what I said exactly, but it can't have been very nice." He kissed my forehead.

"It's OK, love. You gave birth to our babies. You've made up for it." he winked.

I leaned up to him and kissed him softly but passionately. There are no words to describe that feeling I had. I couldn't possibly get any happier. I had my fantastic vampire husband and my beautiful angel-faced babies.

"So," I began. "Time to call Charlie and Renee?"

Edward laughed and nodded. He handed me the phone and I dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" Came Charlie's gruff voice.

"Hi Dad!"

"Bella, you sound very excited. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just gave birth to two babies, so you know, the usual." I laughed.

"You've had them?! When? Isn't it a little early?"

"About an hour ago. Carlisle said they'd be fine and they look nice and healthy, so it's not so bad. They can't wait to meet you."

"Can I come tomorrow? You must be really tired. After your mom had you, she slept for 12 hours straight. Have you called her yet?"

"Sure Dad, come tomorrow. I am tired, actually. I might have a rest soon. No, I haven't called Mom yet, I will now. 12 hours? Wow. Well, come by tomorrow and we'll talk then, OK? Love you Grandpa." I said laughing.

"Grandpa. Huh. You've grown up so fast, Bells. I love you, too. Congratulations, Mom."

My heart kicked into overdrive when what he said kicke in. I'm a _mom_. Oh my God. Edward is a dad.

"Bella?" Edward asked, sounding alarmed.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just realised that...we're _parents_, Edward. It's such a crazy thought!" He chuckled.

"It is. Are you going to call your mom?" I nodded and dialed Renee's number.

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Oh, hey Phil, it's Bella. Is my mom there?"

"Hey Bella. Yeah, sure I'll go get her."

"Hello?"

"Mom! Guess what?"

"Bella! What? What's wrong?"

"Calm down, nothing's wrong. Just the opposite actually. We've got two new additions to our family!"

"You had them?! Oh honey, well done! I'm buying a plane ticket right now. I have to get on the Internet. How big are they?"

"They were both exactly the same. 6 and a half pounds. It hurt. A lot."

"Oh honey, I know it does, but believe me it's worth it!" she was squealing with excitement. "Well, you had better go rest up and I'll see you in a few days, OK? Oh, baby, you've grown up so fast."

"OK, Mom. Bye."

Everyone but Edward left the room so that we could have some private family time. Edward had both babies in his arms and I reached out to take one of them. He placed Hannah gently in my arms while balancing William carefully in his other arm.

"How did we get so lucky, Edward?"

"I really have no idea. I have everything I ever wanted in this room."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." With that, I placed the baby in the crib next to the bed, kissed Edward and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, still a little sore from giving birth.

**There you go! Hope it was OK, I had to rush it a little coz I actually **_**do**_** need to study. Anyway, make my day and review plz!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry it's been so long, my explanation is in the a/n at the end. Please R&R!!**

I woke up several hours later, slightly disorientated. The memories of my children came flooding back to me and I was soon wide awake, anxious to see my little angels again.

"Hello, sleepyhead." a velvet voice whispered from beside me. I looked to my right to see Edward sitting in a rocking chair, carefully holding a little blue bundle. My face instantly lit up.

"Hey. Is he awake?" I whispered.

"He's just gone back to sleep. I'm surprised you didn't hear him crying. He has quite the set of lungs." he chuckled.

"Where's Hannah?" I asked, looking around to where I had placed her before I had gone asleep.

"Rosalie has her downstairs. Carlisle wanted us to try feeding them. We waited for you."

"What are they going to drink?"

"We're not sure, but for now baby formula will be fine. Over the next few days we'll work out better what they like and don't like." I nodded, glad that he hadn't mentioned anything about breastfeeding them. One baby I may be able to handle, but breastfeeding two half vampire babies? I don't think so.

"I'll get up now." I stretched, then carefully climbed out of the bed. I was, after all still very sore.

"There's no rush, but they are getting a bit hungry. Do you want to feed them up here? Carlisle is getting their bottles ready."

"No, I think I need to walk off some of this stiffness. I'll come downstairs."

"Alright, but be careful. Don't strain yourself too much." I rolled my eyes but allowed him to help me down the staircase while he carefully balanced our son on his other arm.

Rosalie sat on the couch, my daughter nestled comfortably in her arms. Hannah let out a content sigh as Edward helped me sit next to Rosalie on the couch. She placed the tiny girl in my arms and I kissed her forehead. She had a scent similar to Edward's as well as that typical newborn baby smell. It was amazing.

The two little children started to squirm - they were getting impatient with hunger.

"Do you think we should feed them now?" I asked with concern. Edward nodded and right on cue, Carlisle walked into the room carrying two baby bottles, bought by Alice.

He handed one to both Edward and I. I double checked the temperature of the formula was cool enough for Hannah's mouth, although I have no doubt that Carlisle would have had it at the perfect temperature.

I offered the bottle to the little girl, which she gladly took. As she sucked on the bottle, one of her tiny hands made a fist around my pinky finger. She had a strong grip for a very new baby, although that could have been the vampire in her.

I looked over to Edward who was cooing at his son while the small child gulped down the milky liquid. It was quite possibly the cutest scene I had ever witnessed.

Very soon the two bottles were empty. I put Hannah over my shoulder and patted her back to burp her. She let out a huge belch then squealed happily.

Edward wasn't having much luck with William, so I put Hannah in his arms and took William from him to burp him. After William was more comfortable, he fell asleep in my arms, as did his sister in Edward's.

We placed them in their cribs and next thing I knew I was being whisked upstairs to our room by my vampire husband.

"You should rest, love." Edward said quietly as he placed me on the bed.

"I just slept for hours. Besides, we have to talk about the kids."

"What about them?"

"Well, has Carlisle worked out anything else about them? What will they be like?"

"As far as he knows, they are the only two in the world. Which is good and bad, I guess."

"How so?" I asked, not really wanting to know any bad news to do with my children.

"Well, it will be good having two little unique creatures, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, if the Volturi find out, they just might be interested, you know. That could be...not so good." I gasped. When I had found out I was pregnant, I was terrified of what would happen if the Volturi found out. But as my pregnancy progressed, there became more things to think about, more positive and exciting things, so the Volturi had been pushed to the furthest corner of my mind.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered.

"We're going to have to move soon. Probably in the next week or so. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK. We had to move anyway. Are we still going to Alaska?"

"Yes. Esme has the house all ready. The twins have their own rooms and they've both been decorated." I sighed. I hoped they hadn't gone too overboard, but knowing Alice and Esme, it was going to be both as beautiful and as bad as my worst nightmares.

Suddenly, we heard a little whimper over the baby monitor. Edward jumped up immediately, but I pushed him back down.

"Wait for a moment, she's probably just stirring. She'll go back to sleep." Sure enough, the whimpers ceased and silence reigned over the monitor once more.

"How did you know that? How did you know it was Hannah?" Edward asked me in awe.

I shrugged lightly. "Mother intuition, I guess. They sound different to me, I can tell them apart." Edward was speechless. I grinned at his silence and kissed his frozen lips. When I pulled back, he was smiling, too.

"You really are amazing, Bella." I blushed as he stroked my cheek softly.

The next morning, after waking several times during the night to two screaming babies, I was grumpy. Edward had insisted on several occassions that I not bother to get up to the children, and that he would do it, but I wanted to be there for our kids, too.

"Morning, love."

"Hi."

"The babies are asleep for now, why don't you have some more rest? I promise I'll wake you when they do." I nodded, already half asleep again.

An hour later, Edward shook me gently then placed a sweet kiss on my forehead to wake me up. I smiled, feeling much better and rested now, ready to face the day and spend some time with my family.

I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the edge of the bed cooing to the two little babies in his arms. He turned around when he heard me stirring.

"Hello, love. Hannah, William and I were wondering if you would like to accompany us on their first trip to the meadow. What do you think?"

"Is it warm enough outside for them?"

"Yes, and Alice kindly brought out an outfit each that will keep them nice and warm. Do you want to help me change them? They're still in their pyjamas."

"Sure. Did Alice leave me an outfit, too?" Edward nodded his head in the direction of the bathroom, so I quickly showered and changed then came back into the room to see my little angels lying in the middle of our freshly made bed.

Edward handed me a tiny pink outfit with white stitching and fluffy white jacket with pink trimming for Hannah, whilst he attempted to put on a similar green outfit with dark brown stitching and a jacket with the opposite colors to the outfit on William. They looked gorgeous when we put little white booties on Hannah and dark brown ones on William.

I donned a thick coat myself and we settled the twins into their new car seats, which Emmett and Jasper had fit perfectly into the Volvo. As we drove down the driveway, Edward held my hand. I placed a mirror above the rearview mirror and positioned it so that I could keep an eye on the babies, who were both sleeping soundly.

We arrived at the familiar trail and unbuckled the babies. Edward managed to hold both babies in his arms and me on his back as he ran toward the meadow. I knew nothing would happen to them with Edward carrying them, but I could help but to feel nervous. They _were_ only a day old.

Edward came to a slow stop and the forest opened up to our beautiful meadow. He walked us over to the middle of the beautiful place and gently let me off his back. I took William from his arms and he balanced Hannah carefully while laying out a picnic rug that had been in a backpack I was wearing, containing everything we needed for the kids.

I sat down on the blanket and held my baby boy close to me. Edward followed suit, and slowly the babies began to open their eyes, the stillness waking them.

"Well," Edward began. "Hannah, William, this is it. Our meadow. Son, when you find the right girl, bring her here, because if she's anything like your mommy, she'll love it. As for you little girl," he cooed to Hannah. "I'm not so sure I like the thought of you here alone with a boy. Not until your at least twenty." I stared at him and started laughing.

"Twenty, Edward? Tell me again how old I was when I met you?"

"This is different. She's our daughter. There is never going to be anyone good enough for my baby girl."

"What about William? You're OK with the idea of him being alone here with a girl?"

"Sure, he's our son, so we can discipline him to be respectful and trust him. It's the other boys I'm not going to trust." I laughed at him and agreed. That will be a problem, in time. At least we've got ages until then. Well, as far as we know...

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry it's taken so long but I've been sick and in hospital and doing end of yr exams etc, but it's now summer holz so hopefully I'll be able to write a bit more!!! Make me feel better and review please please please!! I hope you haven't given up on me, if you have, please reconsider I'll update much more often now :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thx for the reviews i luv them :D This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I thought it was kinda cute anyway. Let me know what u think!!**

Our little family moment was interrupted by the buzzing of my cell phone. I dug through the bag till I pulled out the small silver device to see the caller ID as Alice.

"Hey Alice. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. How's your family outing?"

"It's really nice. We're having a great time. The twins have both just gone back to sleep. The outfits are gorgeous on them."

"Of course they are, I bought them! Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that Charlie called. He wanted to know if he could still come over to meet his grandkids. I said it was fine, so he should be coming in about two hours. Is that OK? Oh, and he says he has a surprise for you."

"I completely forgot about Charlie coming! A surprise? We're leaving soon anyway, it's getting cold and I don't want the kids to get sick. We'll see you soon. OK. Bye." I turned to Edward, who had of course heard the whole conversation with his hearing.

"I was just thinking we should go home soon, too. I can feel the wind picking up. Charlie is going to love them. Come on, let's go home." We packed up the kids and the picnic and Edward once again ran us all back to the Volvo.

Esme greeted us at the door and took William into her arms. She adored her grandchildren and relished any chance she got to hold one of them. I took off my big jacket and took Hannah from Edward. I sat on the couch next to Esme who was still holding my son.

"So Alice, what's this surprise Charlie was talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Besides, you'll find out in 46 minutes and 35 seconds." I huffed but said nothing else. I hated surprises and Charlie knew this.

"Don't worry, love. You're going to love this one."

"You know too? This is so unfair!" Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

For the next 46 minutes I sat holding my daughter, wondering what this surprise could possibly be. Finally, there was a knock on the door and both babies started to stir at the noise.

Edward took William out of Esme's arms and together we went to open the door.

"Hi Dad! Good timing, they're just waking up."

"Bella, you look good. How are you feeling? They're so tiny, just like you were! Hi Edward." he added.

"I thought I was a big baby."

"You were 7 pounds. It's not that big. Your mom exaggerates." I had to laugh at this, although I could understand why she would think 7 pounds was big.

"Hmm. Well come on in, you can meet them properly."

As I turned to walk down the hall to where the rest of the family were sitting, Charlie suddenly stopped me.

"Hang on a sec, Bells. I brought you a surprise. Just close your eyes for a minute."

"Close my eyes? Can someone take the baby then, please?" What was going on?

Edward took the child from my arms and I closed my eyes as I was led into the lounge room.

"OK Bells, open!" There, sitting on the couch next to Esme was my mother.

"Mom! I thought you weren't going to be here for another couple of days!"

"So did I, but Charlie wanted to surprise you so he flew me here early!"

"Aw, thanks Dad. That was so nice of you!"

"It really was," my mother said, smiling. I was glad that they were apparently getting along. Her eyes then travelled to the two babies in Edward's arms. She squealed excitedly and took William, gushing at how beautiful they both were.

Charlie took Hannah from Edward then his face dropped into a frown.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Edward, who was now standing behind me with his arms around my waist, chuckled.

"She doesn't have anything of me."

"Oh, Dad," I said laughing.

"Charlie, you never know - she might end up with your curly hair," Alice said knowingly. I guess there is a strong possibility that my daughter will have curly hair.

I glared at her, not wanting to know anything early and she shrugged innocently.

"So Bella, come sit with me, we have to talk babies!" Renee said excitedly as she pulled me to the couch while holding my son.

"Um, OK, like what?"

"Are you breastfeeding?"

"No, Mom, I'm not," I said, turning red.

"Just as well, it hurts like hell sometimes. How are yours, anyway? Are they sore? Mine were."

"OK, Mom I think that's enough." I could hear Emmett laughing in the background somewhere.

"Oh, right, room full of people and I'm talking about your -"

"Mom!" She giggled as my face was stained scarlet permanently.

"Ah, Bells, I think Hannah needs changing," Charlie said uncomfortably. Edward got up immediately, but I really needed to get out of that room. I carefully carried Hannah upstairs and changed her, loving her all the more for interrupting at the right time.

"Thank-you, sweetie! You're such a good girl. Grandma Renee knows how to pick her moments, huh?" She gurgled at me.

I carried her back down carefully and Edward took her and sat down, cooing gently at his daughter.

"He makes such a cute father, doesn't he?" Renee whispered as I sat next to her. Edward smiled down at Hannah, but I knew he had heard every one of Renee's words.

"He does. He spent hardly any time in bed last night," Renee didn't need to know that he didn't need the sleep. "He wanted me to sleep as much as I could." I was sure that had Edward needed the sleep, he still would have insisted I stay in bed and I would have still protested and gotten up anyway.

Renee 'aww-ed' and stared at her grandson.

"OK, time for me to meet my granddaughter. Don't get me wrong, little man, you're extremely gorgeous, but I gotta meet your sister, too. Yes I do," she spoke to him in a baby voice.

Edward and Renee swapped kids and Charlie then took William from Edward.

"Now listen here, boy," Charlie began. "Your mom, Bella"-the words put butterflies in my stomach- "never understood the importance of sports, and it's the grandfather's job to teach it. So, as soon as you can walk, I'm gonna teach you how to play baseball." William gurgled and Charlie grinned his crinkly-eyed smile at him.

I didn't realise I was crying until Edward's arms were wrapped around me, wiping the tears from my face.

"Stupid hormones," I muttered. Everyone laughed at my emotional outburst and I once again turned red.

After another few minutes, it was time to feed the twins. We let Charlie and Renee do the honors, although Charlie was a little skeptical. Renee surprisingly was able to talk him around, showing him how to test the temperature and hold it upright so the baby wouldn't suck in air bubbles and be uncomfortable.

It was really nice to see my parents bonding over my children. I found myself crying again when they smiled warmly at each other after Charlie successfully fed William.

Eventually, the twins fell asleep and I was just about there myself, so Charlie and Renee decided it was time to go home. Renee was staying in a near-by motel and Charlie was going to drop her there on his way home.

Renee was coming by tomorrow and I was glad. We had told Charlie and Renee that we had to move next week because of Carlisle's 'new job' so I wanted to spend as much time as I could with my parents, and them with Hannah and William.

--

It was about 2am when I heard the cry over the baby monitor.

I groaned. "Go to sleep baby!" I rolled over to find no Edward. I got up, curious as to why he wasn't where he usually was at 2 in the morning.

I heard a hushed argument coming from the nursery. When I opened the door, everyone was in there. They all stopped talking and looked at me. My first thought was the twins.

"What is it? What's wrong? Are they sick?" I started to panic. Edward came over and hugged me.

"No worries, love, the babies are fine."

"So what's going on, then?" I asked him sternly.

He was silent.

"Edward, what is going on?" Nothing again. I looked around at everyone else, but no-one said anything.

"OK, you're scaring me now. What the hell is going on? Tell me _now_."

Edward's face was worried as I stared into his eyes. He sighed and looked down. I put my hands on either side of his face and pulled it back up so he could look me in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Alice had a vision."

**Sorry to leave it there! I could tell you, but where's the fun in that? lol anywayz nxt chapter up some time soon...xmas is nxt thursday so I've got family stuff comin up but i'll do my best :D reviews make me type faster ;) hint hint...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the cliffy...at least i didn't make you wait too long. Read and review!!! :D**

"A vision? What happened?"

Alice stepped towards me and looked at me cautiously. I was really scared now.

"Alice? Please. Tell me what's going on." Tears were now streaming down my face. She smiled gently and wiped them away with her tiny hands.

"I saw…something that could turn…bad."

"The Volturi?"

"No, not the Volturi. OK, listen, before I tell you, we have to explain something to you. Carlisle?"

Carlisle stepped forward from where he was standing next to Esme and paused. He looked as though he was trying to find the best way to phrase whatever he was going to say.

"About a hundred years ago, I met a vampire named Samuel. He was living in the north of England, where I was visiting at the time. He and his wife, Clara, were very hospitable and very good friends, but they did not follow my hunting habits.

I tried to convince them to try my way of life, and they did for a month or two. They weren't satisfied though and began to hunt humans again behind my back. As far as I know they still do.

Since then, their clan has grown. Their numbers are even to ours now, and it's just that…well, the babies have blood flowing through their veins. Since you are their mother, their blood resembles yours as Edward has none. I'm sure you're beginning to understand the possibilities of what may happen?"

"Th-th-they want to eat my babies?"

Edward immediately hugged me to him.

"Bella, sweetheart, they don't know about the babies, but Alice did say that they were…"

"They were what, Edward?"

"On a hunting trip." he whispered. "They plan to visit Carlisle here."

"When?"

"In two days," Alice whispered. I broke down into sobs, worried sick for my children. These vampires were on a hunting trip?

"So, what they just decided they'd like to try eating Americans for a change?" Emmett chuckled and was promptly smacked on the back of the head by Rosalie, who also looked worried.

"Well, no, but the others that have joined Samuel and Clara were curious about our lifestyle and so they thought they'd pay a visit. It's just that they weren't planning on changing their habits. And the others also feel no allegence to Carlisle, which would be the only thing to stop Samuel and Clara from..."

"Hurting our babies?" He nodded gravely and everyone was silent. There was no way I was letting these creeps hurt my kids.

Without thinking, the words spilled from my mouth. "Change me. Now."

"Bella-"

"Edward, no. You have to. Esme and Rose, you take the kids away somewhere and Edward you change me tonight."

"As I was going to say," Edward began again with a hint of teasing in his tone. "We were just discussing your change before you came in. The babies' scent is sinilar to yours, but yours is so much more...potent. It may be safest to change you. The only problem is that we would have to move...tonight, as soon as possible."

This brought me up short. There were two names floating around in my mind, as well as the constant alarm bells ringing for William and Hannah. Charlie and Renee. What would I do about them?

I sighed. I knew there was nothing we could do but move. They had both gotten to meet my babies and for that I was grateful. I may never be able to see my parents again, but at least they were able to meet their grandchildren once.

Tears began to stream down my face again. I looked around to see that everyone but Edward had left the room. When had they gone? I didn't have the energy to care.

"Bella. I'm so sorry. We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want. Alice didn't see them attacking, it's just a precaution. Sweetheart, I'm so sor-"

I cut him off. "Edward, it's OK. It's just a lot to take in. I was just thinking about Charlie, Renee and that I was grateful the kids met them at least once. You have to change me. If anything happens to our kids, Edward, I swear to God-"

"I know. We won't let anything happen to them. Never. Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I spose we should pack."

"Alice has taken care of that. We just have to get the kids sorted out. Bella, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're going to be able to have them near you for a few days. We don't know what's going to happen while you change, so maybe it would be best if-"

"No, I know. Rose and Esme can take them. Where will you change me?" I didn't want to think about being away from my children.

"Here. Then, we'll - Emmett, Carlisle and I - will take you up to Alaska in the Jeep. You'll have more room in that car, and the twins' car seats are already in the Volvo."

"OK. Well, let me say...goodbye...to Hannah and William before we...do this."

"Do you want me to stay?" I nodded. I needed Edward with me.

"Hey, babies. I'm really sorry we have to do this. You're both so small..." Tears started to trickle down my cheeks. "I love you both so much, and Mommy and Daddy will see you very soon. I'm going to look different. And I won't have to worry about dropping you. We have to go now, but I love you both so much. Be good for Grandma and Aunty Rose and Aunty Alice. I love you," I whispered again.

We walked back into our room with the kids to find suitcases stacked neatly beside the bed. Alice was a fast worker. Esme, Rose and Alice were sitting on the bed waiting for us.

"OK, the babies are all ready. Please just take them before i change my mind." They were out of our arms in seconds and I started to sob as they left the room. I knew I would see them again in a few days, but I never realised just how hard it was going to be to see them go.

Edward led me to the bed and sat me down. He held me as I cried and we both heard the front door shut and car engines start.

Emmett and Carlisle entered the room and I knew it was time. I also knew there was just one more thing I had to do.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked me gently.

"Can I have a minute?" They nodded and left Edward and I alone again.

"Edward, do you have a piece of paper? I need to write a letter to Charlie and Renee." He left the bed for a second and was back with a pen and paper in hand.

My hands were shaking terribly, so in my even more clumsy scrawl I wrote:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm so sorry we had to leave like we did, but it was the only way. I love you both so much and I wish you could have had more time with Hannah and William. Know that we love you and that as soon as we can will call. Please don't worry about us, we're absolutely fine. We love you and we're sorry._

_All my love,_

_Bella_

I stuck the letter in an envelope and wrote 'Mom and Dad' on the front before sealing it.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too Bella." We kissed softly until I had to breathe. This would be our last kiss that I had to pull back from 'human needs'.

"OK, I'm ready." Carlisle and Emmett came in again and I lay back on the big, golden bed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Edward murmured as he kissed my neck. He kissed it one final time then sank his teeth into my flesh. He then bit my wrists and ankles in an attempt to quicken the transformation.

The pain I felt was indescribable. I was on fire. It was nothing compared to when James bit me in the ballet studio. Edward's cool hands were on my face, he was whispering that he loved me, that he was sorry as I screamed out in pain despite my efforts not to.

Carlisle injected some morphine into my still blood-filled veins to lessen the pain. Emmett then swiftly picked me up and carried me to the big Jeep where he lay me on the back seat.

Edward sat beside me, soothing me and letting me know that he was there. Carlisle drove the car while Emmett sat ready in the front seat in case i was to make any outbursts on our trip.

An hour into the drive and my transformation, the pain started to slowly subside and I drifted into darkness.

I woke up suddenly, having no idea where I was. I was aware of the fact that every part of my body was in excruiating pain and that my sight was much clearer. I heard voices coming from next to where I was apparently lying on a bed, in a strange, unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?"

"Bella? Oh thank God! Sweetheart, we're in Alaska, now. You were unconscious for the whole ride up, but you're OK."

"Edward, I'm sore. Really sore."

"I know, but the transformation is nearly finished now."

"How are the babies? Are they safe?"

"They're fine. Esme and Rose have them at the moment. I saw them not long ago."

"OK..."

"What's wrong?"

"I miss them. When will I get to see them?"

"After you hunt, darling. They have part of your blood in their veins, so we don't want to put them at risk." I shuddered at the thought of me harming my own children.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 2 days. By tomorrow you should be fully turned."

"OK. Edward, what color are my eyes right now?"

"They're half way between red and your brown. They haven't finished changing yet," he explained.

"I think I want to sleep one last time."

"Alright, love. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered as I drifted into my last trip to Dreamland.

As I slept, I heard Edward whisper sweet nothings and my lullaby filled the room. I was tempted to open my eyes and find Edward's face, focus on him instead of the dull pain still rippling through my body. But I didn't. I didn't know whether Edward would be able to hear me as a vampire and I wanted some alone time in my mind, possibly for the last time ever.

**There you go!! I got my school report today and mum said 'we need to talk'- the worst four words ever in any situation...i think i have a problem with deadlines, may explain my frequet lack of updates for other stories...**

**anyway plz review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go, enjoy!! Review plz!!**

I woke up, slightly dazed. I rolled over and saw Edward sitting on a chair next to the bed, reading 'Wuthering Heights'. He looked up when he heard the movement on the bed and grinned.

"I thought you didn't like that book," I said teasingly.

"It's growing on me. How do you feel?"

"Really good, actually. My throat is sore, though. I guess I'm thirsty?" It came out as more of a question. He chuckled and nodded. I rubbed my eyes, surprised at the hard, cool texture of my hands and sat up.

"Bella," he gasped. "Your eyes are..."

"What? Are they really bad?"

"No, darling. They're _orange_."

"Orange? Aren't they supposed to be red?"

"Yes, they are," he murmured. "Carlisle?" Almost instantly, Carlisle was in the room, along with the rest of the family.

"Woah, Bells, your eyes are orange!" Emmett was amazed. I rolled my eyes but grinned at him.

"Why is that, do you think Carlisle?" Edward asked, sounding confused.

"Wait. Before you answer, where are the kids?"

"They're asleep downstairs. They're absolutely fine, Bella. Now, your eyes. Well, I've never seen anything like it. Alice, would you care to shed some light on the situation?"

"Sure, Carlisle. Well, eventually, you'll discover that it is all because of Bella. She chose to become one of us from the day she met Edward. Because we don't feed off of human blood, she already had in her mind the picture of golden eyes, and the 'vegetarian diet'. She always liked the golden eyes and hated the thought of having to have red eyes. She would also never wish to scare William and Hannah, which is why her new body has skipped a few steps, for lack of a better term, and has made her eyes similar to ours already. Make sense?"

"No," I said, despite having all ths extra room in my mind for complicated problems such as this.

"It's part of your gift, Bella. You didn't want to drink human blood or have red eyes. You wanted to be like us, to protect your children. You knew they liked the color of Edward's eyes and would never want to scare them with the red eyes. Because of your conscience, your eyes are already nearly golden. As you hunt more often, they'll turn gold quicker. Get it now?"

I nodded slowly. I loved my conscience.

"So, does this mean I won't want to drink human blood?"

Alice looked meaningfully at Edward and I knew she was 'telling' him something.

Edward turned to me and smiled reassuringly.

"Sweetheart, you'll still have the urge, just like every other newborn, but it most likely won't be as strong. Just like your eyes, your diet will be affected by your conscience, too."

I sighed. Although I didn't need sleep, I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Are you OK?" Edward asked me.

"I'm a bit...tired." He nodded.

"You need to hunt, it will give you energy. Come on, there's a nice herd of deer around in the woods."

Edward led me carefully down the stairs so that I wouldn't run off, to put it nicely.

"OK, Bella, we'll go out the back door. Want to run?"

"Me? Run? Well..."

"Come on, you can do it. Just hold my hand and let your senses take over." I did as he said and took a deep breath. Instinctively, my feet started to move of their own accord and soon I was practically pulling Edward along.

I came to a sudden stop, though, when a heavenly scent came my way. Edward's grip on my hand tightened dramatically, but I was stronger. Just as I was about to bolt, a new scent overpowered the other. It was horrible.

"Ew! What is that?" My nose wrinkled up.

"That's...human blood. That doesn't smell appealing to you?"

"The first scent did, but that smells gross. It's like it did when I was human...like rust and salt."

"Really?" Edward was both shocked and had a look of relief on his face. "Alright, well the first scent was a deer. Do you want to try it?" I was already nodding and pulling him in the direction of the delicious smell.

After watching Edward drain the first deer, I pounced on another and drained it completely. I then had another and another and another. By the time I had finished my fifth deer, I was in control of my thirst and had so much more energy.

"Edward?" I asked him as I brushed the leaves off my jacket.

"Yes?"

"Can I see the kids now? I feel so much better, I promise and I didn't like the smell of that other person. Please?" I sounded like a whining child.

"I don't know. It's a bit risky."

"Edward, you and I both know I would never hurt Hannah or William. They are my children. I want to see them."

"OK, OK. I guess you have a point. I'm going to be there, though. And the rest of the family, probably. Emmett, at least." I walked up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

We ran back to our new home so that I could see my babies. As we ran, I started to think about what was to happen in the next few days.

"Edward, when are those people coming?"

"Well, we're not sure anymore because of the move. They expect us to be in Forks, so it will slow them down. Unfortunately, Alice still sees them coming, so it'll be soon."

"Do you think I'll have a power?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Everyone is different. It'll be interesting to see. By the way, you're absolutely beautiful."

I waited for the blush to come to my cheeks, but it didn't. Instead, I murmured a thanks and focused my vision on the house. My vision was so much clearer that I could see every detail of the beautiful mansion despite our distance from it.

I heard the babies crying before we were within 100 metres of the place. I started to run faster, eager to see them. When we reached the house, I burst through the front door. It wasn't until I was in the lounge that I realised the door knob was still in my hand.

"Oh!" I gasped. "Esme, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break it. I'm sor-"

"Don't worry, Bella dear. You're so new at this, it's not your fault. Are you sure you're able to be around the children?"

"Yes, I'm in complete control and Edward will be with me. Where are they?"

"In the family room with Rosalie and Alice. They've been a bit upset, maybe you could get them to settle down?"

"Sure." Esme left the room and I turned to Edward, suddenly curious about something. "Edward, can you _hear_ the twins?"

"They're only a few days old, so they're not really old enough to form coherent thoughts yet, but I can sort of sense what they want. For example, right now, they are both hungry."

"Huh. Well, let's go feed them." We walked into the family room to see the babies lying on blankets on the prestinely clean floor with Alice and Rose sitting on either side of them. "Hello my darlings! Mommy and Daddy are back. Let's get you fed, shall we?"

Alice looked at Edward, making sure it was safe, I assumed. He nodded and Alice took Rose upstairs, leaving Edward and I alone. It wasn't till I sat down next to Hannah that I realised we weren't in fact alone. Emmett sat in the corner, surprisingly quiet.

"Hey, Emmett."

"Hey Bells. How was your first hunting trip?"

"Good. I fell so much better now. And also...there was a human."

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing. I didn't like the smell. It smelt the same to me. So hopefully I'll be fine with the kids."

"You didn't like the smell of human blood?" I grinned and shook my head. "Wow you're a freak."

"I know," I said laughing. Hannah gave an impatient squeal and I got up to get her bottle as well as William's. They both gladly drank from their bottles, me holding Hannah and Edward holding William. I sighed in content as I watched my family. One by one, the rest of the family entered the room, having I'm sure heard the whole of mine and Emmett's conversation.

"Bella, not even I saw that coming!" Alice exclaimed, both excited and frustrated. "We need to celebrate! Bloody Mary's all round!"

I was thoroughly confused. Since when did vampires drink alcohol? I voiced my confusion to Edward who chuckled lightly.

"It's not alcohol, love. Just wait and see."

Alice came waltzing back into the room carrying a tray of glasses filled with red liquid.

"Now," she began as she handed them out. "I thought deer would be good, since it's the only thing Bella's really had before."

"Wait. You take the bloody part literally? Ha! Who came up with that?"

"Who else but moi?" Alice grinned as she handed me one. "Try it." I took a hestitant sip. It was really good. Exactly like what I had tasted before with Edward.

"That's really good! Can I have another one?"

"Sure, go ahead. Just no getting drunk around the kids," she winked. I froze. Was that possible?

"Don't worry, love. You can't get drunk off of these. Just very full." I relaxed and took another one of Alice's concoctions.

The whole family was in a state of euphoria now that we had discovered I was not going to be as testy as most newborn vampires. The only thing we had to worry about now was our impending visitors.

I had thought of one more thing to consider. Was I ever going to discover a special gift? And if I did, what was it going to be?

**There you go!! Sorry it took a while. Hope everyone had a merry xmas and happy new year. I jumped into the pool at midnight with a bunch of friends...that was fun lol. Oh, and btw, I did steal the Bloody Mary thing from one of my other stories (Where Did The Time Go?), just coz I couldn't think of anything else at the time. Plus, what else would they celebrate with? Any ideas let me know ;)**

**Anyway, enough of that. ****IF ANYONE HAS ANY REQUESTS OR IDEAS FOR BELLA'S POWER I'D LOVE TO HEAR THEM!! PM me about that**** and of course, review plz!!!!**


End file.
